


Choices

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Choice, F/M, Marriage, Tears, Wedding, decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?”<br/>“But I don’t have to and I never will.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #02: Tears.

“If you had to, Arthur or Lancelot?”

“But I don’t have to and I never will.”

She had still replayed that conversation in her mind day after day. She never would have thought that one day that would be a life altering choice for her to make. 

It had been difficult, but she had chosen Arthur and it felt like a wise decision until she once again had laid eyes on Lancelot, which she never would have thought she would.

But that had been all in the past. She had paid for her mistakes and the prize was the love of a man who was her destiny.

She took a deep breath, smoothed out her wedding gown and only wished that those tears would stop.


End file.
